


Caught Off Guard

by queenoftrivia



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO GAY, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftrivia/pseuds/queenoftrivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark asks a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Off Guard

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is probably the most gay thing I've ever written. That being said, I knew y'all would love it, so here it is.

"Can I kiss you?"

The question came out of literally nowhere. It was a normal day, and Jack had just been waiting for Mark to finish recording. When Jack turned around from his seat on the far side of the sofa to make sure he wasn't dreaming, Mark was sitting in his regular recording area, headphones on and everything, and would have looked perfectly normal if his face wasn't as red as a beet.

"W-why?" Jack replied, unsure of how to react. He wouldn't protest to a kiss, but the question had caught him off guard.

"I, uh... Never mind, I just..." Mark stuttered through his sentence, starting to panic a little. His hand reached to his headphones, and he pulled them off, letting them rest on the table. His face felt like it was burning, and he desperately tried to find something remotely interesting in the wallpaper of his computer.

"No, I was just wonderin' what brought it up and all," Jack quickly clarified. Mark finally looked away from his computer screen and met Jack's eyes. He had so much to say, he didn't know where to start. Eventually, he relaxed into his chair and took a deep breath, and began speaking.

"I honestly don't remember how or when I started... whatever this is: feelings, a crush, I don't know. All I remember is that I've had it for ages. And I've asked myself why I'm feeling these stupid feelings multiple times but, honestly, how am I not supposed to when you're so perfect? I mean, your hair is really cute, we've either accidentally or purposely called each other pet names, your accent is impossibly sexy, your eyes are impossible, your face is super fucking cute, your smile, your dancing, that puppy-eyed look you had when I first talked to you on Skype, everything about you is cute and lovable and I'm surprised that more people haven't experienced this feeling." Mark paused for a moment to try and meet the Irishman's eyes, but Jack was looking down at his shoes, angled away from Mark. Mark found himself doing the same after a moment, staring at the floor before continuing. "You are so much more to me than you could ever imagine, Sean; I mean it. I really do." 

He nervously twiddled his thumbs as Jack stayed silent. Mark didn't expect a good ending to this. He didn't even know why he mentioned it in the first place. His face fell into his hands for a moment and and he got up, about to falsely excuse himself to the bathroom. 

Before his thoughts or his body could go anywhere else, he felt Jack wrap his arms around him, and he stiffened, startled.

Jack let go, and Mark turned around. His chocolate brown eyes met the other's sea blue ones, and the overwhelming temptation to kiss him washed over him once again. Without thinking, Mark reached out and grabbed Jack by his neck and hip before stopping himself; much to his surprise (and delight), Jack reciprocated, his hands instead finding Mark's neck and jawline, and for a moment they just looked into each other's eyes, both of their faces pink, wondering what the fuck was going on. Not that they minded, but this was a new experience for both of them.

For some reason, they both found themselves dancing. They moved in small steps around the studio, studying each other, smiles slowly making their way onto their faces. Their arms moved around and ended up with Jack's around Mark's neck and Mark's at Jack's hips, leading them around the studio.

Mark began slowly leaning in closer, and he realized for the first time that he was nervous beyond belief. His heart was pounding, and he could hear the blood pumping in his ears. Suddenly their lips brushed against each other, oh so delicately. Jack's eyes fluttered closed, and he leaned into the kiss a little, silently letting Mark know it was okay.

After a moment, Mark pulled back completely, suddenly unsure if it was okay. He knew Jack was fine with it, but...

"Is-is this okay?" he asked. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Oh, just kiss me you goon," he said, pulling them together again and kissing Mark with such a sudden, fiery passion it made his knees go weak. A little whimper escaped Mark's covered lips and Jack smirked into their kiss. His hands were running through Mark's hair, and Mark's hands found his back, pulling them closer together. Their eyebrows furrowed, and their tongues were thrown in, and wow, they could get used to this. 

Eventually, Jack pulled away and took a step back, leaving Mark a panting mess with swollen lips. He giggled, and Mark joined him in his laughter, his voice traced with hints of relief. After calming down a bit, their eyes met again, a new passion in them.

"I wouldn't mind doing that again," Mark panted, grinning.

Jack grinned back, mischief in his eyes. "Ohoho, I think we can do something a little better than that."

-

Mark woke up sore the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
